


Held für einen Tag

by Dúriel (Amancham)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/D%C3%BAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ehrfürchtig blickt der junge Legolas zu seinem vater und den Elbenkriegern hoch. Er wäre auch gerne einmal ein Held. Nur für einen Tag. Als es ihm jedoch wirklich gelingt, den sicheren Mauern des Palastes zu entwischen, muss der junge Elb feststellen, dass es gar nicht so leicht ist, ein Held zu sein und Abenteuer zu bestehen. Das hält ihn aber nicht davon ab, Jahre später dem größten Abenteuer beizutreten, dass Mittelerde je gesehen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held für einen Tag

Der Junge drückte sich tiefer in das hohe Gras und beobachtete angespannt, wie die Krieger den Palast verließen.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete er die Männer, alle hoch gewachsen, von schlanker, drahtiger Gestalt, gekleidet in enge braune und grüne Gewänder, am Rücken ein Köcher, gefüllt mit braunen Pfeilen mit bunten Federn, ein Schwert am Waffengurt an der Hüfte baumelnd, die Unterarme geschützt von reich verzierten Armschienen aus hartem Leder.

Der Knabe pirschte im Schutz des Grases weiter. Behutsam, um sich nicht durch ein unachtsames Geräusch zu verraten kroch er durch das Gebüsch näher an die Männer heran. Sie hatten soeben das äußere Tor erreicht, durch welches sie hinausgehen würden in den Wald.

Der junge Elb warf mit einer raschen Bewegung das blonde Haar nach hinten und machte sich bereit, den Kriegern zu folgen.

Es war ihm verboten, den Wald zu betreten, angeblich lauerten düstere Gefahren zwischen den hohen Bäumen. Doch es interessierte den Jungen nicht. Er wollte dort hinaus und er würde seinen Willen bekommen!

Die Elben redeten kurz mit dem Wachposten und passierten ungehindert das hohe Tor. Legolas richtete sich im Schutz der Büsche auf und nahm einen seiner Pfeile aus dem provisorischen Köcher an seinem Rücken. Er hatte jeden der Pfeile eigenhändig gemacht und er war stolz auf seine Arbeit.

Vorsichtig reckte er sich hinter seinem Versteck hervor uns schoss den spitzenlosen Pfeil ab. Wie er es erhofft hatte, ließ sich die Wache davon in die andere Richtung locken und nach einem kurzen Augenblick sprang Legolas auf und sprintete aus dem offenen Tor hinaus. Im Wald sprang er sogleich hinter den nächsten Busch am Wegrand und war wieder ebenso gut verborgen, wie er es auch innerhalb der schützenden Mauern gewesen war.

Der Wachelb kam zurück, blickte irritiert auf das offene Tor und schloss es geschwind, sich selbst für die Unachtsamkeit scheltend.

Legolas blieb noch ein Weilchen in seinem Versteck, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand mehr in der Nähe war und richtete sich schließlich zu voller Größe auf. Etwas mehr als vier Fuß, immerhin schon größer als ein Hobbit. Er klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung und zupfte ein paar Grashalme und trockene Blätter aus seinem blonden Haar. Dann überprüfte er den Sitz seiner Bekleidung und seiner Waffen.

Der Junge Elb trug eine Montur, die der Kleidung der Krieger gar nicht unähnlich war. Braun und grün dominierten sein Erscheinungsbild, doch unter der grünen Weste leuchtete ein hellblaues Hemd hervor und seine Schuhe waren leichte Hofschuhe und keine ordentlichen Stiefel. Doch das kümmerte den Knaben wenig.

Auf seinem Rücken befand sich ein selbst gebastelter Köcher, bestehend aus weichem Wildleder, welches er mit Hithlain und Stäben geschickt in Form eines Köchers drapiert hatte. Über seiner Schulter hing ein Bogen, den er sich aus einer Weidenrute und einer dünnen Faser des Seils gebastelt hatte. Der Junge hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, seinen kleinen Bogen mit Schnitzereien zu versehen. Um seine Handgelenke hatte er ebenfalls weiches Wildleder gebunden, das er mit Farben bemalt hatte, so dass es den verzierten Armschienen der erwachsenen Krieger ähnlich sah.

Die Pfeile in seinem Köcher hatten keine Eisenspitzen, doch hatte er einige mit Steinsplittern versehen, die auch schon schmerzen konnten. Die Federn waren bunt gemischt, denn Legolas hatte jede Feder verwendet, die er im Garten gefunden hatte. Ein Holzschwert, ebenfalls selbst geschnitzt baumelte, auch von seiner Hüfte. Auf die Scheide des Schwertes hatte er in seiner Ausrüstung jedoch verzichtet. Es wäre ihm zu viel Aufwand gewesen, das auch noch zu basteln.

Nein, Legolas war zufrieden und sehr stolz auf sein Aussehen und jetzt endlich wollte er sich ins Abenteuer stürzen. Wochenlang hatte er darauf hingearbeitet, hatte beobachtet und nachgedacht. Und wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würden ihn die Schergen seines Vaters wieder in die Mauern des Palastes zurück gebracht haben, ehe er auch nur einen Baum berührt hatte.

Der junge Elbenprinz straffte die Schultern, atmete einmal tief durch und schlug sich nach rechts in den Wald durch, ohne lange auf dem alten Waldweg zu verweilen. Abenteuer riefen ihn!

~*~

Es war dunkel hier zwischen Bäumen. Um einiges dunkler, als Legolas angenommen hatte. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, in keine Löcher zu tappen. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf den Verursacher des Geräusches. Eine Krähe saß auf einem Ast, 5 Fuß über ihm und starrte ihn aus schwarzen, starren Augen an. „Craban!“, zischte der Junge dem Vogel entgegen und griff nach seinem Bogen und einem der selbst gemachten Pfeile. „Geh zurück wo du herkommst, oder mein Pfeil wird dich treffen!“ Die Krähe starrte ihn weiter an. Legolas legte den Pfeil an und spannte die Sehne. „Bado dan!“, rief er erneut und als das Tier nicht reagierte, schoss er seinen Pfeil ab. Die Steinspitze vermochte jedoch das Gefieder des Vogels nicht zu durchdringen, Legolas fehlte noch die Kraft dazu. Dennoch flog das Tier kreischend auf und verschwand.

Zufrieden hob Legolas seinen Pfeil auf und steckte ihn zurück in den Köcher auf seinem Rücken. „Ich habe dich gewarnt!“, meinte er und reckte die Nase in die Luft.

Erschrocken wirbelte er herum. Hatte er sich getäuscht, oder hatte er tatsächlich Lachen vernommen?

Angespannt spähte der kleine Kerl zwischen die Bäume, doch er erkannte nichts als undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper und ein ungewohntes Gefühl erfasste sein Herz. Angst? Nein, Legolas Grünblatt hatte doch keine Angst!

„Ich denke, für heute habe ich genügend böse Geschöpfe aus dem Wald meines Vaters vertrieben!“, sagte der Junge zu sich selbst, um sich keine Blöße zu geben. „Ich kann getrost nach Hause gehen und morgen wieder ein Held sein!“, murmelte er weiter. Doch seine Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so siegreich und fest, wie er es eigentlich gewollt hatte.

Langsam drehte Legolas sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Doch das ungute Gefühl, welches ihn ergriffen hatte, blieb. Er glaubte Schritte in seinem Rücken zu hören und mit einer fließenden Bewegung ergriff er einen Pfeil, legte ihn auf die Sehne und wandte sich um. Doch nichts als Bäume erblickte sein Elbenauge.

Der Knabe schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Hasenfuß!“, schalt er sich selbst. „Es ist bei weitem nicht so gefährlich, wie alle sagen!“ Rascheln erklang erneut und ein seltsames Geräusch, das Legolas beim besten Willen nicht einordnen konnte. Der kleine Elb biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nagte unsicher daran. War doch etwas Wahres an den Geschichten, die ihm die alten Elben abends beim Feuerschein erzählten? Er wollte es lieber nicht wissen. Rasch wandte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter.

Erneut erklang das ungewohnte Geräusch. Länger, lauter. Wie ein Tausendfüßler, der über Holz marschiert. Das Geräusch, wenn seine harten Füße tippelnd auf das massive Holz treffen! Schoss es dem Jungen durch den Kopf. Ein weiterer Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinab und er blieb stehen. Das Geräusch verstummte, nur um sogleich wieder zu beginnen. Überall um ihn herum schien es zu hallen. Tippelnde schritte zahlreicher, harter Klauenfüße auf Holz. Rasch trat er von den Bäumen zurück. Wieder spannte der Knabe die Sehne seines kleinen Bogens. Doch als er aufblickte, wich all sein Mut.

Keine Tausendfüßler waren es, die die tippelnden Geräusche verursacht hatten, sondern Spinnen. Riesige Spinnen, die ihn um einiges Überragten. Eine der Bestien hatte soeben den Boden erreicht und kam auf ihn zu.

In seiner Verzweiflung schoss Legolas seinen Pfeil auf das Monstrum ab, doch das Geschoss prallte an dem harten Panzer des riesigen Insekts ab. Legolas erstarrte einen Moment. Aber dann drehte er sich um und rannte los. Die tippelnden Geräusche folgten ihm und abermals glaubte er, ein Lachen zu vernehmen. Lachten sie ihn etwa aus?

Ohne nachzudenken sprang er über Hindernisse hinweg, duckte sich unter umgestürzten Bäumen hindurch, schlug Haken und immer hörte er seine Verfolger. Neben ihm, über ihm, hinter ihm. Die Spinnen schienen überall zu sein.

Er glaubte Rufe zu vernehmen. Jemand schrie seinen Namen in den Wald hinein!!

Legolas holte tief Luft und rief um Hilfe. Die Rufe verstummten und erneut keimte die Angst in dem Jungen auf. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Nein, er hatte sich nicht geirrt!!

„LEGOLAS!“ Das war unverkennbar die Stimme seines Vaters. Legolas dankte Ilúvatar, dass er seinen Vater geschickt hatte, ihm zu helfen und  rief nach dem Elbenkönig. Da stürzte der Junge über eine Wurzel und prallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und sein Ruf erstarb. Er nahm nichts mehr wahr außer der Spinne, die sich scheinbar in Zeitlupe auf ihn zu bewegte.

Das Riesige Insekt machte sicht nicht erst die Mühe, den kleinen Körper mit ihrem Gift zu lähmen, denn die Angst sorgte schon dafür, dass sich ihr Opfer nicht mehr fortrührte. Mit zwei Beinen packte sie den winzigen Körper und wob ihn in ein dichtes Netz ein, um ihn ordnungsgemäß verstauen zu können. Zum verzehr war das Fleisch noch zu frisch.

Legolas wollte fliehen, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, bis er sich darauf besann, dass er ja atmen musste. Zitternd holte er Luft, doch ehe er erneut nach seinem Vater rufen konnte, packte ihn die Spinne und schon wurde sein Mund bedeckt von dünnen weißen Fäden. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte er auf das Hinterteil der Spinne, aus dem immer neue Fäden hervor schossen und ihn einhüllten, das Atmen unmöglich machten. Ihm wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen, doch dieses mal konnte Legolas nicht Luft holen, auch wenn er das mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wollte.

~*~

„NEIN!“ Ein gellender Schrei drang aus Thranduils Kehle und mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang er über einen Baumstamm hinweg. Er überblickte die Situation sofort. Das reglose Bündel, welches die Spinne soeben fortschleifen wollte, war sein kleiner Sohn!

Mit wütendem Kampfgeschrei stürzte sich der Elbenkönig auf das grässliche Monster, gefolgt von 15 seiner besten Soldaten und er flehte zu Ilúvatar, dass sie noch rechtzeitig gekommen waren. Als die Spinne tot zusammenbrach, ließ sie ihr Opfer fallen und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch plumpste das weiße Bündel auf den Waldboden. Thranduil stürzte sofort hinüber und durchtrennte mit geschickten Schnitten die Fasern, die seinen Jungen fesselten.

Legolas regte sich nicht, doch als Thranduil den leblosen Körper unsanft beutelte, bäumte sich der Knabe auf und holte rasselnd Luft. Einen Moment flatterten seine Lider, ehe er fort glitt in eine tiefe, heilsame Bewusstlosigkeit.

Rasch nahm Thranduil seinen Sohn auf den Arm und rief seine Krieger zum Rückzug, denn immer neue Spinnen strömten herbei. Gemeinsam traten sie den Rückzug an und erreichten in Kürze die schützenden Mauern des Palastes.

~*~

_Die Landschaft zog an Legolas vorbei, während ihn seine Füße immer weiter trugen. Er lächelte. Das Laufen strengte ihn bislang noch nicht sehr an. Sie waren auch erst ein paar Stunden unterwegs. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie es ihm morgen gehen würde._

_„Erzähl mir…. Doch eine… kurze … Geschichte…“, rief Aragorn ihm im Laufen zu. Legolas blickte zu seinem Freund hinüber und lachte._

_„Schon so außer Atem, Aragorn?“, meinte er leichthin. Und setzte über einen kleinen Felsbrocken hinweg._

_„Schon!“, prustete Aragorn. „Schon ist gut…. Ich bin…. Wie du wissen solltest… kein Elb… Legolas!“, gab der Dúnadan keuchend zurück._

_„Nein? Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn du es nicht gesagt hättest!“, grinste Legolas. „Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Aragorn. Geschichten wollen mir gerade keine in den Sinn kommen.“ Aus Aragorns Richtung erklang etwas, was sich wie „du blöder Ork“ anhörte, aber es hätte auch „dummer Kerl“ heißen können. Legolas wusste es nicht so genau. Er lachte abermals, ehe er – nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick zu seinem Zwergenfreund, der hinter den beiden herschnaufte – wieder seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nachhing._

_Wie sehr hatte er sich damals gefürchtet, vor dem Zorn seines Vaters. Doch Thranduil war so froh gewesen, seinen Sohn unbeschadet zurück zu haben, dass er es bei einem recht kleinen Donnerwetter beließ auch erzählte er dem Jungen nicht, dass bei seiner Rettung zwei Elben ihr Leben lassen mussten, dies erfuhr Legolas erst viel, viel später…_

~*~

„Warum bist du in den Wald gegangen, Legolas. Vertraust du meinen Worten denn nicht? Ich habe dir doch so oft erklärt, dass es zu gefährlich für dich ist, mein Sohn. Du bist noch zu jung. Und zu klein.“ Damit richtete sich der Elbenkönig zu seiner vollen Größe auf, um dem Jungen seine geringe Größe richtig deutlich zu machen. Ehrfürchtig starrte der Knabe zu seinem Vater hinauf, ehe er den Blick senkte.

„Ich wollte doch nur mal ein Held sein, Ada. Nur für einen Tag“, gab er schließlich kleinlaut zurück.

„Ein Held? Helden sind meistens schon Tod, ehe ihre Taten zu Ruhm gereichen, Legolas“, donnerte Thranduil mit mahnendem Blick. „Helden werden nicht geboren und ganz gewiss wird man nicht an einem Tag zum Helden, mein Sohn. Nein. Schlag dir den Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Ich verzichte auf jeglichen Rum, den du für deinen alten Herrn ernten könntest, wenn ich dich danach zu Grabe tragen muss.“

Liebevoll strich die große, starke Hand des Elben über den Kopf des kleinen Jungen. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Und ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir je etwas geschehen sollte. Ich werde alles tun, um dich von Ruhm und Heldentum fern zu halten!“

~*~

Thranduil war bei seinen Worten geblieben. Nur wenige Jahre später hatte er zwar seinem kleinen Sohn die ersten Kampftechniken gelehrt, Legolas war geschickt im Umgang mit der Waffe und wurde rasch ein guter Krieger. Bald schon nahm er es mit den meisten Elben seines Vaters auf. Doch hinaus in den Kampf, kam Legolas nie.

Bitter war es für den jungen Elben gewesen, immer zu Hause bleiben zu müssen, während seine Freunde und Kameraden auszogen, um für das Reich zu kämpfen. Oft hatte er versucht, seinen Vater zu überreden, doch jedes mal erklärte Thranduil, dass Legolas eines Tages über das Reich herrschen müsse, zusammen mit einer Königin und er zuvor nicht im Kampf ums Leben kommen dürfe, denn wer, so fragte der Elbenkönig eindringlich, sollte dann das Reich regieren, wenn es für ihn einmal an der Zeit war, zu gehen?

Doch solche Argumente wollte der Elbenprinz nicht hören und zum großen Kummer seines Vaters, suchte er sich keine Elbin, um mit ihr glücklich zu werden, sondern verbrachte Stunden im Garten damit, zu trainieren und seine Kampftechniken zu verbessern.

Langeweile machte sich breit im Gemüt des jungen Elben. Zu jener Zeit kamen Zwerge in den Düsterwald und mischten die Feste der Elben auf. Thranduil ließ die Störenfriede einsperren und bei der Gelegenheit wollte auch Legolas helfen. Doch abermals wies sein Vater die Hilfe seines Sohnes zurück. Entrüstet darüber ging Legolas hinaus in den Garten. Er traf auf einen Elben seines Vaters, welcher in unbedachten Worten von dem Tod der beiden Krieger bei seiner Rettung sprach.

Still wurde der Elbenprinz daraufhin. Nachdenklich und schweigsam und die Gram zeichnete scharfe Linien der Weisheit in sein einst so kindliches Gesicht. Das Heldentum verlor für den jungen Elben an Bedeutung und Thranduil war froh darüber.

Dann jedoch brach eine neue Zeit an. Gollum trat in das Leben der Waldelben und war ihr unfreiwilliger Gast für lange Zeit. Doch eines Tages entkam der Gefangene und Thranduil beschloss, dass von diesem Vorfall berichtet werden musste. Lange dachte der König darüber nach, wen er wohl entsenden sollte, um Elrond und dem Hohen Rat Bericht zu erstatten und nach langem Hin und Her entschloss er sich, seinen Sohn als Boten zu entsenden.

Es schien ihm wichtig, dass ein Elb von Rang und Namen diese Nachricht überbrachte und da Legolas’ Wesen sich sehr geändert hatte, in der letzten Zeit, glaubte der König, dass keine Gefahr mehr bestünde für seinen Sohn.

So entsandte er Legolas nach Bruchtal, mit dem Auftrag, von Gollums Flucht beim Hohen Rat dort zu berichten und anschließend nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

Eine Entscheidung, die der alte König lange Zeit schwer bereute, denn sein Sohn kam nicht mehr zurück.

~*~

_„Woran denkst du,… Alter Freund?“, Aragorn blickte Legolas forschend an. Sie liefen und liefen, in den Spuren der Uruk-Hai, um Merry und Pippin zu befreien. Leoglas schüttelte leicht den Kopf._

_„An meinen Vater, Aragorn. An meinen Vater“, antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern._

_„Beten wir zu… zu Ilúvatar, … dass er uns beschützen möge,… und du deinen alten Herren wieder siehst,  … Legolas“, gab Aragorn zurück. Legolas lächelte versonnen._

~*~

Aragorn kannte er nur zu gut. Einige male schon war der Waldläufer im Palast zu Gast gewesen und oft schon hatte Legolas mit ihm trainiert. Der Besuch in Elronds Haus behagte dem Prinzen sehr, war es doch eine willkommene Abwechslung zum tristen Dasein, welches er in den Mauern des Palastes führte.

Auch Gandalf war dem Prinzen wohl bekannt. Der Istar war auch ein gern gesehener Gast in den Mauern seines Vaters. Viele andere jedoch kannte Legolas nicht und aufregend war es, dem Rat beizuwohnen.

Was dort berichtet wurde, waren keine schönen Neuigkeiten. Von Krieg und Zerstörung war die Rede, von dunklen Mächten und mächtigen Zaubern, vom einen Ring wurde berichtet und von Sauron, der wiederzukehren schien. Und dort lag er dann, der eine Ring. Klein und golden, ein unscheinbares Schmuckstück und doch mächtig genug, um Gimlis Axt zu zerstören.

Ehrliche Sorge um Mittelerde und die Zukunft der freien Völker mischte sich in Legolas’ Gedanken mit der Sehnsucht nach Abwechslung, nach Abenteuern und dem Wunsch, wenigstens einmal etwas zu tun, worauf man stolz sein konnte.

Sorge und Abenteuer reichten sich die Hand und trieben Legolas zu dem Satz, für den sein Vater ihn wohl übers Knie gelegt hätte, ungeachtet seiner 3000 Jahre Lebenszeit.

„Und du hast meinen Bogen!“, erklärte der Elb dem unscheinbaren Hobbit und stellte sich zu Aragorn.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ein Abenteuer, ja, das erlebte der Elbenprinz. Und auch Ruhm und Ehre sollten ihm zu Teil werden, als am 25. März des Jahres 3019 im dritten Zeitalter der Sonne der eine Ring in den Flammen des Schicksalsberges verging und mit ihm Sauron, der dunkle Herrscher.

Legolas’ Rolle an diesem Ausgang des Abenteuers war nicht unbedeutend gewesen und der Name des Elbenprinzen wurde weitergereicht, von Mund zu Mund, von Volk zu Volk, von Jahr zu Jahr. Er war ein Held. Nicht der einzige, in der Geschichte des langen Krieges, aber doch ein Namhafter Held und: er war am Leben!

Es kam jener Tag, als Legolas zurückkehrte in die Hallen seines Vaters. In den Palast unter dem Berg, welcher Thranduil gehörte, dem König unter Eiche und Buche.

Auch hier hatte sich vieles getan und auch der Düsterwald blickte auf Schlachten zurück, hatten doch die Elben des Waldes die Streitkräfte Dol Guldurs erfolgreich in die Flucht geschickt. Davon allerdings redeten die Wenigsten.

Es kam jener Tag, als Legolas seinem Vater gegenüberstand, mit zitternden Knien und auf das Donnerwetter wartete, welches wohl über ihn hereinbrechen würde.

Doch lange Zeit standen sie einander nur gegenüber, schweigend. Schließlich kam Thranduil auf seinen Sohn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme, glücklich, dass Legolas wohlbehalten heimgekehrt war.

„Weshalb hast du das getan, Junge. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Warum bist du mitgegangen?“

Legolas umarmte seinen Vater und legte lächelnd seine Stirn an die Stirn des Königs. „Vielleicht, wollte ich ein Held sein, Vater. Held für einen Tag!“


End file.
